


Somethings are not meant to be understood

by Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness



Category: Casualty (TV), Holby City
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness/pseuds/Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness
Summary: The majority of the story Dom and Lofty are friends.Dylan has to do a shift on Keller to improve his patient skills. He gets reacquainted with his favourite nurse Ben. Dom and Essie can't understand how the two polar extremes can be friends, or how the impatient doctor tolerates the nurses clumsiness.Chapter 1: The shift in question.Chapter 2: Dylan and Lofty talk.Chapter 3: Dom and Lofty talk.





	1. The shift

I have this published on fanfiction.net but I have made some edits and changes. The remaining two chapters will be up in the next few days I hope. I have taken a few bots out of this chapter, which I hope will make the story flow better. 

Dylan works on Keller for a shift. He sees what going on with Lofty and Dom before they get together. He feels the need to give Dom a warning about one of his favourite nurses.  
In this story I am calling him Lofty, however anything from Dylan’s point of view or in Dylan's thoughts he will always be Ben. Sorry if it confuses you. Dylan/Ben are the same person throughout this story. 

Dylan had to do a days rotation on a general surgery ward, and had been given Keller. Dylan would never admit it out loud, but he was intrigued to see Ben again. He’d often wondered what had happened to the clumsy nurse, who felt the need to travel to the other side of the world to escape from his mistake. While a part of him was disappointed he hadn’t stayed even though Dylan had gone out to buy a card so the board would see what a great nurse Ben was and had offered him some type of supporting words. Dylan still remembered the hugs that Ben would so freely give, and how nothing fazed him, even Dylan’s sour mood until that one event. That one accident which had made Ben doubt his ability to be a nurse. One obstacle that Ben hadn't been able to overcome, a terrible accident. He had put a lot of faith in Ben, and while he was disappointed, he understood that he may have pushed Ben a little to hard. Dylan found the biggest problem was Ben's lack of self belief. He saw what Ben was capable of, but Ben didn’t have that self belief any when he left ED. Dylan really hoped watching him work on Keller today, that he would see some of that confidence return. As he arrived he saw Ben sitting at the nurses station, chatting with a doctor and a blonde haired nurse. He briskly walked over to the station  
“Is anyone working today or are you just chatting amongst yourself?” He asked the staff  
They all turned to look at him, the doctor looking apprehensive but Ben had his trademark smile, that Dylan hadn’t realised till now how much he had missed.  
“Dylan! What are you doing here!” Lofty exclaimed excitedly getting up out of his chair, looking ready to hug him. Dylan ensured the desk was between them. That would be unprofessional.  
“It’s Dr. Keogh “ Dylan answered maintaining his professional edge  
“Of course,” Lofty answered before knocking the folder on the floor in his excitement, he stooped down to pick it up with a smile.  
“Some things don’t change, still as clumsy as ever” He asked though when he saw Ben smile, knew he’d caught on to Dylan’s humour. He didn’t fail to notice the other two staff looked slightly annoyed. He saw one of them about to say something, when Ben beat him to it. He answered back without any fluster or embarrassment that he would normally show when he dropped something in front of another doctor or professional.  
“Of course! still making patients cry?” Lofty retaliated  
“Not recently...” Dylan admitted  
“Your getting mellow in your old age” Lofty quipped trying not to grin and failing.  
“Apparently not enough, as I have been told to work up here, to work on my ‘patient skills’” Dylan grumbled  
“You will learn nothing but the best patient care from the nurses and doctors up here” Sasha said hearing the tail end of the conversation “I think I have two of the friendliest nurses in the hospital working on my ward”  
During this interaction Dr. Copeland and Nurse De-luca were looking at each other in confusion, most likely having never heard Ben speak like that to another doctor.   
“I see you remember Lofty from the ED, which is good as you will be working with him today. I'm Sacha general surgeon in charge today” Sacha greeted with a smile.  
“Dr. Levey” Dylan answered  
“That too. So let me introduce Dr. Copeland, and Nurse De-luca nursing transplant co-ordinator”  
Dylan saw both staff look at him, and received a polite smile from Nurse De-luca however Dr. Copeland just showed some strange look that Dylan couldn't understand.  
“Well it looks like you guys have a bit more free time here.” Dylan said noting how no one was rushing around and the relaxed pace of the ward.  
“We were just discussing Mr. Thomas’s results” Dom answered “He has an unusual mass and we were talking about what we thought it could be, based upon his other symptoms. We’ve come to the conclusion that he needs a biopsy, however due to it’s awkward position we will need to remove it first”  
“Let me have a look in a minute” Sasha said “Dr. Keogh perhaps you can start with Mrs. Batmore. She’s been complaining of sharp pains in her abdomin. Nurse Chiltern can you update Dr. Keogh on the current tests that have been sorted and support please?” Sasha said not fully realising how much they had worked together previously. He’d heard about the unusual partnership and curiously was interested in seeing it in action.  
Lofty smiled and resisted the temptation to grab Dylan’s hand and skip off to see the patients. That would have been completely unprofessional.  
“So Lofty knows Dr. Keogh from ED?” Essie asked Sasha  
“Yes, apparently they made a relatively good team” Sacha said glancing at the patients symptoms.  
“Really?” Said Dom “I wouldn’t think of him having the patience for Lofty, nor Lofty wishing to work with him. I mean his manner of greeting us, and well I have heard rumours that he..." Dom answered defensively  
“I think opposites attract” Said Essie diplomatically “Lofty wasn’t worried about him, he bantered right back. Lofty’s comfortable around him, he dropped things and didn't seem phased by it. I mean you and Lofty are quite a bit different, if you remember how you were when he first started. You didn’t have any time for him at all.”  
“Neither did you, unless it was checking him out as he was getting changed” Dom answered and Essie blushed slightly, making Sacha smile.  
“I know, but...well you know how Lofty is...he can be sensitive” Dom tried to finish  
“Charlie from ED told me they worked well together, and I can believe that” Sacha answered “but we must really stop judging their relationship”  
“Yeah, but his so...” Dom continued finding the words difficult to say  
“Green is a bad colour on you Dom” Essies said as she grabbed some folders from the desk and started to walk towards the patients.  
“Not helping!” Dom exclaimed though his eyes followed Lofty and Dylan.  
“Besides his only here for the day, then his back in the ED tomorrow..unless he wants to stay longer” Sasha said looking directly at Dom. Dom sighed before continue his diagnoses and ordering the tests. He didn’t like Dylan. No he didn’t like him, not one bit. 

Sasha had heard a lot about Dylan’s bedside manner, and thought that pairing him with Lofty was a good choice, to balance them out. It seemed like Lofty was just as eager to spend time with Dylan. Sasha watched as Dylan and Lofty went about their patients. He saw Dylan raise his eyes when Lofty dropped something, or tripped over a coat, but he didn’t seem mean about it or call him out about it. Sacha thought at one point when he was checking out a patient near by that he saw Dylan give a somewhat smile. Sasha noticed a lot about people. It was part of his job, but when he looked particularly close at what was going on between Lofty and Dylan, he couldn’t help but wonder like Dom and Essie how they had stuck up such an accord. Lofty he understood pretty much got on with everybody, even people who didn’t seem to like him. Even Dom had warmed to him, once he realised Lofty had no agenda. He watched Dylan and Lofty interact closely. He saw Lofty talking to patients and reassuring them, while Dylan assessed them and started telling Lofty what to order for the patients. Lofty and him worked seamlessly, without any disagreements. 

When it was time for Lofty’s break, he left with a smile, while Sacha asked Essie to work with Dylan. He saw Lofty go over to the nurses station and type something on the computer. Lofty and Dom both had lunch at the same time today. Dom had seemed unusually quiet that morning, he wasn’t rude or anything, just not himself. Sasha was privy to a lot of what went on with his staff, his open and his caring nature to listen made him a good confident. He began to wonder if Dom was somehow jealous of the relationship between the two. 

Dylan took his break after Lofty, and while Lofty did his checks and Sacha did some more rounds, Essie sat down to talk to Dom who was currently typing up some notes at the nurses station before his surgery.  
“I don’t know how Lofty can work with him” She said “I mean the way he spoke to Miss Mcguire, I thought she was going to throw something at him. I’m not sure I would have stopped her.”  
“Why?” Dom asked  
“His so brisk, and well not rude but not like any other doctor I have worked with. Very thorough, I don’t know, just doesn’t seem Lofty’s type..oh you know what I mean” Essie said when Dom gave her a weary look  
“He was so rude to Lofty this morning, and he keeps calling him Ben. He has never asked to be called Ben? Why does Dylan get to call him a different name? Why does Lofty let him? Why doesn’t he stand up for himself?” Dom knew that last comment was a bit unfair, Lofty had already shown he could stand up for himself, when he called Dom out.  
“I don’t know, I heard rumours though through the grape vine...” Essie began before a hand tapped her shoulder  
“Rumours about what?” Asked lofty  
“Oh nothing I should be talking about. I need to head to my break” Essie said disappearing into the staff room  
“Strange” Said Lofty “Anyway I am heading over to Albies after work if you want to join?”  
“Is your friend coming?” Dom asked  
Lofty’s eyes widen for a moment before returning to normal and he smiled  
“I will ask, however drinks are not normally Dylan’s thing”  
“Doesn’t surprise….” Dom said without thinking, but then glancing at the confused look on Lofty’s face added “He seems to be the all work, and no play kind of doctor” He finished diplomatically  
“He knows how to play...” Said Lofty with a smile “Well play with me anyway, now I need to use my powers of persuasion on Dylan, it would be nice if he came even for a drink” Lofty said with a smile “Knew you’d be on board”  
Lofty said heading off in Dylan’s general direction to check on the patients. Dom got ready for surgery. Clearing his mind of everything not connected with the operation. 

Towards the end of the shift they were at the nurses station, Sacha promptly suggested drinks. Dylan had politely declined stating his didn’t go out after work. Dom sighed in relief, but his relief was temporary before Lofty turned to Dylan,  
“Come on, one drink, I’ll even buy” Lofty said  
“No, No thank you, I must get home” Dylan said refusing to meet Lofty’s eyes  
“Oh come on, social norm dictates it rude to turn down a gift from someone” Lofty said again moving his face to try and make eye contact with Dylan “Besides you didn’t come out when I left ED”  
“No it’s OK” Dylan said still failing to meet Lofty’s eyes  
“OK” Loft said with a look of disappointment crossing his features that Dylan was trying to determinedly not look at “I’m going to change. See you in a few”  
Dylan watched him enter the locker room, before excusing himself and deciding to follow him into the locker room. Sasha looked at Dom and Essie  
“They do have a strange relationship don’t they” Essie said “I mean, Lofty was almost begging him to come, and he wouldn’t look at him”  
“Come on Essie, you know one look into those eyes and all hope is lost if you want to refuse” Sasha said with a smile “Take a look at our Dom”  
“Who wants to be a fly on the wall now?” Essie asked curiously  
“I wish” Dom said before deciding he needed to get his fleece, it was getting rather chilly all of a sudden. As he walked closer to the door he heard voices, muffled so he couldn’t hear them clearly but he could tell Dylan and Lofty were talking.  
Dom quickly opened the locker room and saw Lofty hugging Dylan, Dylan wasn’t returning it, but he wasn’t pushing him away either. Dom noticed Dylan tense up as he entered.  
“Hey Dom” Lofty said with a smile.  
A smile, Dom had wished for a long time that belonged to him, that really happy, shy smile that Lofty so rarely gave. Dom had a feeling that Lofty was so happy, he would burst if he could. It made him even more broody. It stoked the little bit of jealousy in him and for that moment couldn’t understand the appeal of Dylan or his attitude or blatant disregard for other people.  
Lofty was leaving after saying farewell to Dylan, before heading off with Dom down to the pub. As they sat and nursed their drinks, Dom saw Lofty glancing at his watch more frequently than usual. He tried not to let himself get irritated by it.  
“In a hurry?” He enquired  
“I am meeting a friend later” Lofty said with a smile “Double booked myself tonight”  
“Someone from ED?” Dom asked again prying for information  
“Yeah, sorry seems a bit rude but I try to please everyone were possible” Lofty said  
Dom remained quiet, but nodded his head. Lofty excused himself from the group when he finished his drink. Dom knew he was being stalkerish but he wanted to see who Lofty was going to see, certain it was Dylan. As he reached the door he saw Lofty greet a man (Dylan) he assumed, the lights were low and walked off. He thought for a fleeting second about following them, but realised he had no claim on Lofty. And that was definitely being a stalker.


	2. Dylan and Lofty talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan and Lofty have a frank discussion and some issues are aired.

On the Boat

Dylan and Lofty walked quietly along the path towards Dylan’s boat. Dylan arrived and opened the door. Dervla looked up and ran to greet him tail wagging.   
“Hey girl” Lofty said smiling as Dervla started to lick him obviously remembering who he was and loving the fact he was back.   
“Well she’s certainly pleased to see you” Dylan remarked  
“I’ve missed her. I was thinking of getting a pet” Lofty said with a smile   
“Dogs are good companions” Dylan answered  
They both went onto the boat and Lofty made himself comfortable in the single chair.   
“Tea, Ben?” Dylan asked remembering social norms.   
“No thanks, can I have some water?” Lofty asked  
“Sure” Dylan answered heading to the small kitchen.   
“So how’s it really been on Keller?” Dylan opened the conversation  
“It’s been great, you saw my team.” Lofty said with a smile  
“Yeah, they were very...friendly” Dylan said awkwardly  
“They..well I like to think so, especially now Fredrick’s gone, though Essie is still having a difficult time” Lofty said  
“I was away that day, but of course I heard about it. That must have been … unsettling” Dylan settled on   
“It was more frightening for Dom than me, I mean you know me, optimistic as long as possible. Plus I have to keep patients calm” Lofty answered modestly  
“I remember you always seemed good at that, So you and Dr. Copeland were together” Dylan clarified trying to work out how in danger Lofty had actually been.   
“Yes we were, I was meant to be on AAU but then got changed last minute. It was going really well until then.” Lofty replied  
“Well you handled it well, from what I have heard” Dylan wasn’t lying when word had spread to ED. Robyn was first to know everything including the fact that Lofty was OK and passed on the information to his friends. Dylan had been thankful to hear Ben was OK.   
“I just...deal. It’s only afterwards when I think about it that I realise how frightening it was. I was more worried about Dom” Ben confided  
“Why?” Dylan asked  
“He and Fredrick didn’t get on, so Dom was worried he would be a target and put people in danger by being with everyone, he wasn’t wrong, though I didn’t understand at the time,”  
“You could have been caught in the line of fire though” Dylan said worriedly  
“But it’s Dom, I...I couldn’t let him get hurt” Lofty said  
“You seem to care a lot about Dom?” Dylan remarked  
“Yeah we um had a thing a while ago, well he liked me, I wasn’t really ready to accept anything at that point, then after his friend’s wedding we slept together...and well I thought it was something, he didn’t. Then I moved wards.” Lofty continued  
“Running way again?” Dylan said though in a fond way, not criticising just being honest  
“Yeah, seems to be something I am good at. I have got better though, sometimes its still good for self preservation.” Lofty answered quietly. One thing he had learnt to admire about Dylan, was that he told things as they were.   
“Yeah but when you start, it’s hard to stop” Dylan said wisely  
“True, It’s just...I was ready to commit you know, I was ready to stop running and take a chance and yet when I was...”  
“..He wasn’t. I have heard quite a lot about him, you know how Robyn likes to gossip” Said Dylan  
“It’s what we nurses pride ourselves on” Said Lofty with a chuckle  
“Well apparently his a bit of a bully...” Dylan answered “...his had a hard time too I believe”  
“Really?” Lofty questioned “I mean I know about the hard time, I don’t think his a bully, I just think, that well he doesn’t trust people. Not so different from another doctor I used to work with”  
“Yeah, it’s only what I’ve heard though...but he seems to be...I don’t know, I don’t want you to get hurt and I think...he could hurt you, you know in the long term” Dylan said awkwardly  
“Oh, Don’t worry. I am learning to put up those walls and stood up to him the other day. He really annoyed me” Lofty said   
One thing Lofty knew was that what he told Dylan wouldn’t get back to anyone else.   
“He called me ‘naive’ . Do...do you think I am naive?”Lofty asked curious to see Dylan agreed with Dom’s assessment.  
“Maybe when you first started, but not now” Dylan answered truthfully “Hopefully optimistic and people centric, but that doesn’t make you naive”  
“It’s just easier to see the good in people, and it’s actually helped in a few situations but I tried to defend him to a new F1 and perhaps made a mistake, but I can’t stand people thinking bad things about people”  
“I know, you really should learn that you can’t make everyone look good and you can’t control people’s feelings” Dylan “That’s always been your problem”  
“I know, but I just felt...like it was a reflection of how he felt about me, a reason why he didn't want to be with me. He was the first guy I had been with in that way, and he thought I couldn’t have feelings for him, that I just wanted to be with a man”  
“Well from what I saw today, he was watching your every move. So if he wants you, and you want him, why can’t you get together and have a go?”  
“Because something bad happens every time” Lofty answered quietly  
“And it’s easier to keep running” Dylan finished  
“I...” Lofty said knowing Dylan was right  
“I don’t know much about emotions, but I know when I can’t control something I feel powerless. It’s something I am working on. Maybe you can work on the running? Maybe you can stand your ground, like you did when he said you were naive. You ran the first time he kissed you, you were confused obviously”  
“I was just...I only ever liked one guy, and things never got further than kissing” Lofty replied shyly  
“I know, but you ran from your problem, then when you had a chance, he ran, then when he was ready to try again, your walls were up. Would that be accurate?” Dylan asked  
“Its not so simple,” Lofty said “When his...when he gets upset he lashes out with words and well you know I am not the best with harsh words”  
“Yet you chose to spend time with me,” Dylan answers “does he apologise afterwards?”  
“Yes, he does...but I..it’s different with you” He finished  
“Most things are,” Dylan finished  
“Can we move on?” Lofty asked  
“Sure, how come you didn’t come back to ED?” Dylan enquired   
“Really? Tough crowd tonight” Lofty said leaning back in the chair and absent mindedly stroking Delvia “I’m just, not cut out for AE nursing the pace for a start. On the wards things move slower, you spend more time with people, and its more suited to me, I don’t need to move fast, it doesn’t matter that I am a little clumsy and I still get to be a nurse”  
“Yeah...” Dylan said  
“Besides I am happy. I love my role. I get to spend time with patients, its a slower pace and at times I’m more like a social worker. AAU was a little quicker pace, but things were good. I like it now I am back on Keller, even if the situation isn’t the best. Sacha is a lifeline, and Essie is so motherly, and Dom is...well his something else.”  
“But so was Charlie, Robyn...me, I just don’t understand why, you...you have unfinished business Ben” Dylan attempted to explain his thoughts   
“I don’t think I do. I’ve moved on from the accident and while I will never be able to completely forgive myself I have learnt my lessons and moved on. Did you know? My first shift on Keller I was performing CPR in the lift on a patient and it all felt so natural.”  
“Have you used a defib since then? Since you’ve been on Keller?” Dylan asked  
“Of course I have, before I left I updated my training as requested.” Lofty answered “But it doesn’t often happen on Keller, we have more time in a lot of ways to prevent anything getting to that point.”  
“See you’ve admitted it” Dylan replied trying to prove his point  
“Dylan, Is it so wrong that I want a different life, I mean I love it on Keller.” Lofty said   
“Why don’t you do some over time in ED?” Dylan attempted again “You are more than qualified”  
“Why?” Lofty enquired curiously  
“Well we could see you, and you could work on your skills. You have so much...potential I would hate to see it, well not used” Dylan finished  
“My talents include forming a connection to patients, observing unusual things, helping people when they are unsure...things more at a more regular pace. I really enjoy it Dylan,”  
“Well it’s your choice” Dylan answered huffily  
“Let me make it then. Anyway how are things with you? Whose this David people talk about, who seems to have befriends you?” Lofty asked. Dylan wasn’t the only one that knew about his life, Robyn spoke a lot to him.   
“His different, he sees things differently, has a good bedside manner and his helped me quite a bit, even if half the time I swear he causes the problems” Dylan said almost fondly  
“I heard you went to help the refugee’s in Calais. I bet that was hard” Lofty said quietly  
“See if you were with the department, you could have done that” Dylan said  
“No, I mean I love the idea of helping people in that situation, but I would want to take them all home. I couldn’t leave them there and come back to my comfy life” Lofty finished but he chanced a look at Dylan  
“You didn’t!” Lofty said in disbelief  
“Did what?” Said Dylan  
“Nothing” said Lofty knowing Dylan wouldn’t talk further about it, but his heart felt filled with joy  
Dylan knew he had sussed it out, however was relieved that Ben didn’t want to talk about it further.   
“I hear Sam’s back in action” Lofty began   
“How did you...I didn’t even think you knew Sam?”  
“I’m a nurse...we have already worked out nurses are huge gossips, plus I know Robyn and well you know how she is. So hows that been?”  
“It’s been difficult, but I am still in ED” Dylan answered  
“That’s good” Lofty said   
Lofty knew he wouldn’t get much out of Dylan tonight, but it felt nice talking to someone who didn’t dress things up, and he knew Dylan wouldn’t repeat anything. Lofty also knew that while he let things slip, he was also great at keeping secrets.   
“Here’s something I wondered, what did you actually do while you were away?”  
“I..well I did the sponsored trip, then set up camp in Oz. Managed to find some work.”   
“As what?” Dylan enquired thoughtfully  
“Oh well I looked into nursing, but I felt that I needed a break to refresh, so got a visa to work in a bar. Got to listen to people, make people happy and serve awesome drinks” Lofty said with a smile  
“So when you returned you were a little...rusty” Dylan said  
“I was actually ready to run again after small mishaps, but then Robyn talked me down and I stayed. I’m home I guess. Sacha made me laugh, he kept offering incentives like offering doughnuts to persuade me much to Dom’s astonishment. Something struck me, and it just went on from there. I am very happy I managed to stay”   
“Well you seem happy, I still think you should challenge yourself and so some overtime on ED” Dylan said   
“Maybe, I will” Lofty answered  
They relaxed the rest of the evening, enjoying each others company especially for one person who found he was missing a young lad being at home with him. 

Next Morning

Dom is sitting at Pulses the next morning, when Dylan walks in.  
"Dr. Copeland" He greets quietly  
"Dr. Keogh, what can I do for you?" Dom asked defensively  
"I wanted to talk to you about Ben" Dylan  
"Why do you call him Ben?" Dom asked  
"Because its his given name. He doesn't mind. Look I know you are..um...interested in Ben and well … it is apparently customary for friends to warn potential lovers of the consequences of any bad actions towards a friend. So I am going to tell you something.. I mean I didn't know Ben was into men."  
"You don't get to dictate who Lofty goes out with, you don't get to become a bully controlling peoples actions.." Dom said thinking about what Isaac had dome to him  
"That's not what I was thinking of, Look Ben is...his different. He doesn't care about himself...he has the gift of human connection, which is far harder for me to understand as I think for you...Ben, he gets hurt really easily. He doesn't always show it. The reason he left the ED still bothers him...and I saw you watching him around the ward. I may not pay attention to what people say, but I uh...know about you and your history with people. You are doing well...I guess I...look if you want to date Ben, don't forget him. He..um..can do more than he lets on, he can become more...but don't push him to hard, I believe I made that error and he wasn't ready."  
"OK So your warning me..." Dom asked confused  
"I am saying don't hurt him. I am uh not big on the whole relationship outside of work thing, but he is...different and I don't want him hurt. I can't stop what's already happened, but I can um..warn you. I know how these can work" Dylan attempted again  
Dom took a moment to study Dylan. He realised for a second how alike they were and how protective they both were over Lofty, even if Dom hadn't realised it to then. Lofty saw the good in people, that much was true, but he also saw what other people often missed and somehow had managed to befriend this doctor whose wall was so tall, that Dom was sure no one would penetrate it, but somehow Lofty had gotten through the cracks in his wall. Dom saw in that instant that the older doctor cared for the nurse, more than he was willing to admit. Since finding out Lofty was into men maybe he had become interested. He still wasn't sure how Dylan felt about the younger nurse, but he knew he couldn't let it bother him.  
"I know what you mean" Dom said "Why though? Why would this bother you?"  
"Like I said, his different, he cares so much more than people deserve sometimes and for some reason he befriended me and well that's not always an easy thing to do" Dylan finished awkwardly before adding one final warning  
"I um plan to be around now for a while, and I don't want to hear about you playing around with his feelings anymore. If you wish to date, and he agrees that's good, I mean you seem to know what you are doing, just don't forget him, play with his feelings more than you have or hurt him. He only ever wants what's best for others, and I know people who have tried to take advantage of that. Don't be one of those people" Dylan finished before getting up from the chair before Dom could reply and heading back to ED.  
As Dom sat there drinking his coffee, he thought briefly about what Dylan had said, and would have laughed had he not heard the underlying threat. Dom normally overlooked things like that, he wasn't sure what Dylan would do, but it was obvious Lofty had spoken to Dylan concerning him, otherwise how would he have known about the playing with feelings (which had been unintentional). Dom knew he had some serious thinking to do, before contemplating taking things further with Lofty

Later that day when Dylan popped up to get his things, he noticed Ben, Dom and Essie sitting at the desk (Yes he did pay attention to names, eidetic memory) chatting. He saw Lofty walk off with Dom to deal with a patient, and took note of how relaxed Lofty looked in his role. They were talking and smiling as they moved around patients. Maybe Lofty had a point, he wasn’t taking the easy way out, he had simply found a better were he fit. Maybe the smallest part of Dylan selfishly wanted Ben back in ED, and while he had David, he wanted one more...friend to work with him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A warning from Dylan to Dom about one of his favourite nurses.

So this was originally attached to the first chapter however I thought it would be better here to provide a narrative flow. I have tried to keep Dylan in character as much as possible. I know it's unlikely his character would do this, but I do think he was protective over Lofty during their time together in Casualty. 

Next Morning  
Dom is sitting at Pulses the next morning enjoying his coffee before work, when Dylan walks in.  
"Dr. Copeland" He greets taking a seat awkwardly from him  
"Dr. Keogh, what can I do for you?" Dom asked defensively  
"I wanted to talk to you about Ben" Dylan answered seeming to chose his words carefully  
"Why do you call him Ben?" Dom asked  
"Because its his given name. Look I know you are..um...interested in Ben and well … it is apparently customary for friends to warn potential lovers of the consequences of any bad actions towards a friend. So I am going to tell you something.. I mean I didn't know Ben was into men..." Dylan began awkwardly   
"You don't get to dictate who Lofty goes out with, you don't get to become a bully controlling peoples actions.." Dom said thinking about what Isaac had done to him  
"That's not what I was thinking of, Look Ben is...his different. He doesn't care about himself...he has the gift of human connection, which is far harder for me to understand as I think for you...Ben, he gets hurt really easily. He doesn't always show it. The reason he left the ED still bothers him despite what he says...and I saw you watching him around the ward. I may not pay attention to what people say, but I uh...know about you and your history with other staff. You are doing well...I guess I...look if you want to date Ben, don't forget him. He..um..can do more than he lets on, he can become more...but don't push him to hard, I believe I made that error and he wasn't ready."  
"OK So your warning me..." Dom said trying to work out what Dylan was trying to say  
"I am saying don't hurt him. I am uh not big on the whole relationship with work colleagues thing, but he is...different and I don't want him hurt. I can't stop what's already happened, but I can um..warn you."  
Dom took a moment to study Dylan. He realised for a second how alike they were and how protective they both were over Lofty, even if Dom hadn't realised it to then. Lofty saw the good in people, that much was true, but he also saw what other people often missed and somehow had managed to befriend this doctor whose wall was so tall, that Dom was sure no one would penetrate it, but somehow Lofty had gotten through the cracks in his wall. Dom saw in that instant that the older doctor cared for the nurse, more than he was willing to admit. Since finding out Lofty was into men maybe he had become interested. He still wasn't sure how Dylan felt about the younger nurse, but he knew he couldn't let it bother him.  
"I know what you mean" Dom said "Why though? Why would this bother you?"  
"Like I said, his different, he cares so much more than people deserve sometimes and for some reason he befriended me and well that's not always an easy thing to do" Dylan finished awkwardly before adding one final warning  
"I um plan to be around now for a while, and I don't want to hear about you playing around with his feelings anymore. If you wish to date, and he agrees that's good, I mean you seem to know what you are doing, just don't forget him or um play with his feelings more than you have or hurt him. He only ever wants what's best for others, and I know people who have tried to take advantage of that. Don't be one of those people" Dylan finished before getting up from the chair before Dom could reply and heading back to ED.

As Dom sat there drinking his coffee, he thought briefly about what Dylan had said, and would have laughed had he not heard the underlying threat. Dom normally overlooked things like that, he wasn't sure what Dylan would do, but it was obvious Lofty had spoken to Dylan concerning him, otherwise how would he have known about the playing with feelings (which had been unintentional). Dom knew he had some serious thinking to do, before contemplating taking things further with Lofty


	4. Dom and Lofty talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom feels insecure, and Lofty has some explaining to do.   
> They are a couple in this chapter, and Dom is trying to understand Lofty's relationship with Dylan.

OK guys, final chapter. So this has been fun to write. I have tried to recall a few significant events that may explain Lofty's and Dylan's relationship. If I have anything muddled, please tell me. I have had to rely a lot on what I could find on the internet as I wasn't so deeply involved in casualty at that point. 

Thanks Guys, 

Please read and review. Xx

It was a few weeks later when Dom and Lofty sat down at Dom's. They had decided to give it ago, tired of ignoring the pull between them. However Dom had insecurities about a certain ginger haired doctor. Lofty didn't much talk about his friends from ED, but Dom had witnessed him embracing Dylan that day, who had seemed upset about something. Dom knew Lofty was hugger, hello he'd been torn at the beginning as to whether he liked the hugs or not. Dylan had stood stiff for a moment, before slowly and reluctantly returning the hug. Dom was sure the arms were slow to go around Lofty. Dom had seen Lofty's look of surprise and his beaming face, as he pulled Dylan closer to him. Now Dom had seen Lofty hug people and he was always affectionate but this seemed to make Lofty too happy. When Dylan let go, Lofty held on a few seconds longer before letting go. Dylan looked around quickly before disappearing and Lofty was practically skipping with a huge smile on his face. A smile Dom had thought was reserved for him and him only. Now they were sat at Dom's chilling with a drink and Lofty was still smiling.  
"You seem happy today" Dom commented thinking of tackling the issue as quickly as possible  
"I am spending my evening with you, and we had an uneventful shift. What's not to be grateful about" Lofty said cheerily  
"Look Lofty, I..I saw you earlier with Dr. Keogh" Dom decided to go straight in.  
"Oh My god, Dom don't tell anyone...what did you see anyway?" Lofty quickly covered  
"Why not tell anyone?" Dom asked curiously  
"His a really private person. What happened today….well it's..." lofty seemed to struggle to find the words  
"It's..." Dom pressed  
"Look what I am going to tell you, it has to stay between us. I...this is really important Dom."  
"Hey, OK it will be kept quiet" Dom said slightly alarmed at Lofty's pleading expression. Whatever had happened earlier had got Lofty worked up and it had to do with Dylan.  
"He...I have hugged him so many times, and he never...well his never returned the hug" Lofty finished quietly  
"That's it?" Dom said surprised "why is that so private?"  
"Because...well lots of reasons. See when I hug someone, I can't help it, I literally bounce into a hug but with Dylan it's complicated." Lofty finished  
"So your happy because he hugged you?" Dom asked still trying to work it out in his head "But I hug you all the time? You like hugs? You give them all the time...I think you and Sacha should open your own 'Hugs will make you better' centre"  
"Now if that therapy existed we would be experts!" Lofty said with a laugh  
"For whatever reason I don't pretend to understand his not an affectionate person, but sometimes I think he needs a hug, so I gave him one. According to Robyn, no one else ever does or he won't let them but I...well I crossed that boundary lines like I often do" Lofty said with a smile "and well today was the first time he returned it. But he really needed it. His had such a time recently."  
"Why?" Dom asked To be honest he hardly heard anything from ED.  
"I may be a bit in love with you Dom, and while I trust you...what I know about Dylan I can't discuss it with you" Lofty said "I'm sorry, his such a private person, I would be breaking a very delicate bound of trust between us"  
"Wow. You really, really respect him" Do m finished  
"Of course I do, I mean I can tell you about what we have done together but I can't tell you about him"  
"OK I just..." Dom looked at his hands "I didn't know how to read it"  
"Dom after all I have been through to be with you, I would never do anything with another person. Its just he needs a friend...and well there's only a few of us that get him" Lofty finished  
"Really? I'm sorry. I am working on it, I mean the trust thing, I do trust you, I just...well sometimes jump to conclusions" Dom apologised  
"That's OK, I guess I have looked very happy today, but that hug, well it means a lot to me I won't lie" Lofty finished  
"How did...well how did your relationship start? I mean you are completely opposites from each other, from what I gathered" Dom asked trying to get a bit of back story  
"They say opposites attract, I don't know, maybe when he met me, he refused to call me Lofty. He called me Ben. His never budged from that, I think in that moment I knew he was someone I had to get to know" Lofty said with a smile  
"OK so tell me...what else?" Dom asked  
"We didn't work well with each other at first, well I think of me as you did when you first met me..."  
"Oh come on! You hardly made the best first impression" Dom said hitting him with a cushion  
"but then, well a patient came in who was having a really hard time, she really missed her dog and was being very difficult for Dylan and myself to treat, I managed to persuade someone that it would be OK to bring the dog in, I carried this dog, and we got the dog in bed with her. The patient was co-operative afterwards. See Dylan had been a stickler for the rules, while me, well I have been known to bend them if it will benefit a patient which has got me into trouble before but well you know me, go the extra mile or 20. He was brutal with me afterwards. Said I was clumsy, I didn't think before I spoke but that I had the ability to connect to people, a skill he needed to work on."  
"Like us, sometimes" Dom finished thinking back to his treatment of a few patients and how Lofty had stepped in to ease the patients anxiety and worry.  
"Yeah I guess, but then little things happened and it developed from there" Lofty continued  
"Does he have some kind of...condition?" Dom asked carefully  
"Sorry Dom, Dylan is Dylan and that's something I wouldn't want to change nor discuss" Lofty reminded Dom  
"So what else can you tell me?" Dom asked eager to learn something new. He was still struggling to understand Lofty's love for this man and the respect he had. Lofty was apparently one of the biggest gossips in the hospital in the ED according to his friend Robyn. Though now he seemed to keep things more professional.  
"We spent Christmas together on his boat...well Christmas eve in his boat" Said Lofty with a fond smile  
"Rewind, you spent Christmas with him, on his boat? I mean that something you do with, well someone really important" Dom said surprised.  
"Yeah, We both had a late shift Christmas eve, then were working Christmas day, so we spent the night watching a Christmas Carol and just talking, he um didn't want to watch the end of the Christmas carol, I don't think he liked to see Scrooge redeem himself" Lofty said with a small smile  
"Oh wow! I didn't know it went that far" Dom said  
"Yeah one of my favourite Christmas memories, I mean the next day was tough and I didn't even want to be working, but..."  
"The rota decided?" Dom finished full aware of the work rota interfering with public holidays.  
"No I decided, Jacob was willing to trade shifts at Christmas with myself and Robyn, we did a coin toss and well she got it off"  
"No she didn't. I know you, you would have set her up to win. You are far to nice" Dom said with a smile  
"But I got to spend some more time with Dylan, so it wasn't all that bad" Lofty said  
"So your relationship with Dylan..." Dom pressed  
"Kinda like you and Zosia without the I love you's and hugs" Lofty said with a smile "even then his brutally honest with me, he doesn't dress things up. I respect that about him"  
"OK I have a question for you, I heard from a nurse, who heard it from another nurse from ED that you were in charge at some point" Dom said "Staff Nurse"  
"Yeah, I uh was" Lofty said looking down at his hands briefly  
Dom wondered if he should continue but he was really eager to learn as much as possible about Lofty, as Lofty often seemed so reluctant to talk about himself.  
"I just, I don't know, I mean not that you wouldn't be good, I mean your good, great even, it's just..." Dom struggled to finish  
"I know, I felt the same" Lofty said with a smile  
"Then why do it? I mean, you love spending time with patients. A role like that can take you away from patients" Dom asked curiously "And you would be in charge of rota's and have to deal with peoples conflicts and people being unhappy with you"  
"Dylan and Robyn ironically encouraged me" Lofty said  
"Wait Dylan persuaded you to go into a leadership role? Wow, I mean does he not know you at all?" Dom said confused at the thought of Dylan trying to get Lofty to do something like that.  
"He thinks I am capable of doing more than I am doing, he did then, I think he still thinks it now" Lofty said thoughtfully  
"Well I mean, yeah, you already do a lot" Dom said awkwardly  
"He thinks I could do more, I mean, its nice you know someone having that faith in you, belief. No one ever really had" Lofty finished quietly "My parents were not impressed with my carer choice, I was thankful for the bursary as I didn't need to rely on."  
"I'm sorry, look I have faith in you, and if you ever went for promotion I would support you 100% but you would have to be doing for you, not to please someone else" Dom finished gently holding Lofty's hand hoping he hadn't overstepped the mark. He was still learning how sensitive Lofty could be at times and how reliant he was on positive feedback.  
"I know, the thing is I was good at it for a while, I mean it was hard telling people who were my equal previously what to do, but I did it. Dylan really gave me a pep talk about talking to others, reminding me that I was their boss" Lofty said smiling at a memory  
"Look, I don't, I don't really know Dylan, and while, he..he pushed you to achieve great things, I just...maybe you weren't ready. I just wonder why he was so insistent and you went along" Dom spoke trying to be delicate and sensitive a skill he was still working on.  
"Like I said it was a long time since someone had that kind of faith in me, and I really needed it" Lofty answered "and it was his way of showing he cared. Never settle. Give everything 100%...except blood" Lofty said with a smile  
"Except blood of course?" Dom said in confusion  
"Just a funny moment between myself, Robyn and Dylan" Lofty answered with an even wider grin  
"So you had a few things..." Dom queried  
"He lived with us for a while, him and his dog. She's lovely. I really love dogs. Then when he had to move out, I looked after the dog. I mean it drove Robyn and Max mad but I just, couldn't have her in a shelter and I think it helped Dylan, you know, knowing she was safe. Dylan loves that pup more than anything in the world"  
"Oh wow." Dom commented  
"Yeah his um been through a lot recently" Lofty finished quietly  
"And you just want to help" Dom said tenderly leaning in to kiss Lofty "I hope its one thing that never changes about you."  
Dom would be the first to admit at the beginning Lofty's need to help, drove him insane. He just couldn't trust him. No one was that kind, but the thing was, lofty was. He always wanted to help. It was one thing that Dom found endearing about him, once he'd learnt Lofty had no ulterior motive.  
"So we're OK?" Lofty asked looking at Dom with expressive brown eyes glowing  
"Yeah, sorry over reaction. I mean I guess I can see now why you are friends with him. He believes in you. There's nothing wrong with that. I am sorry. I am seriously working on the trust thing, it was just, well I am trying. I mean I trust you" Dom continued  
"Hey we're get there. I am sorry I didn't tell you, I guess I kinda forget you haven't known me that long to know things like that about me" Lofty said thinking for a moment  
"He lives on a boat?" Dom said with a smile recalling the Christmas story  
"Yeah really nice too, small and cosy" Lofty replied "I think it's an escape from a busy environment. I know when I went over I was always very relaxed"  
"I am surprised you don't live like that sometimes" Dom said  
"Well a tree house would be more my thing" Lofty said with a chuckle  
"Or a loft" Said Dom cheekily  
Lofty smiled before hitting him with the small cushion.  
"That makes so much sense now" Said Dom  
"What does?" Lofty asked  
"The day after he did the shift on Keller, he sat down with me and I think he gave me a warning, about well not hurting you " Dom said eyes sparkling in amusement  
"No!" said Lofty "Really?"  
"Yeah, and with what you said it makes sense now" Dom said  
"Oh come on tell me!" Lofty demanded  
"Well it basically came down to 'Don't play with his feelings' and I am sure there was a threat somewhere...or maybe I just read it that way" Dom said thoughtfully  
"Well I am surprised" Lofty said but deep down he was flattered. he was flattered Dylan still cared that much about him.  
"Oh please don't tell him I told you, not sure I was meant to" Dom said as an after thought  
"OhI don't know about that" Lofty pretended to give it some thought and Dom used the opportunity to roll Lofty onto his back straddling him gently  
"Oo is this how you plan to keep me quiet" Lofty said gazing up at Dom  
"Well I have my ways..." Dom said leaning down to kiss him

Dom realised that evening, watching Lofty as he slept, that he had nothing to fear with regards to Dylan. Dylan was someone who Lofty admired, someone who believed in Lofty, who had that faith in Lofty when he didn't have the faith in himself. He saw how awkward Dylan was around people and the chat in the café, but he tried for Lofty's sake. Dom knew first hand about how Lofty was a breath of fresh air, how much faith he had in others and how much he cared about others even when they pushed him away. In one moment he vowed to believe in Lofty as much as Dylan did, maybe they weren't so different after all?


End file.
